Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now
by DamonsGurl95
Summary: Events following from the Department of Mysteries battle. Based on Tonks and Remus relationship from the books but with a few different twists. Not necessary to read books first if you've only seen the movies
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now**

A/N: Takes place after the events in the Department of Mysteries. I'll write more chapters if there's enough interest. As for my other Tonks/Remus story I'll be writing more of it soon but I have more ideas for this story than that one at the moment. This story is based on the song of the same name by Jefferson Starship.

It had been a long day at the Ministry of Magic the day after Sirius fell through the dais. A busy day because Cornelius Fudge had finally been forced to accept the return of You-Know-Who and the Ministry was sent into chaos trying to clean up after the battle that had taken place in the Department of Mysteries. They had also been forced to start background checks on You-Know-Who's former followers to see if they had been re-enacted into his following. One Ministry employee who was not apart of the clean-up was Auror Nymphadora Tonks.

Tonks had been unconscious since ten minutes after her arrival to help the Hogwarts students. The last thing that she saw before she was knocked out was a purple light. She had been thrown back against the stairs below where she had been standing. The full extent of her injuries was unknown, without knowing what spell she was hit with it was difficult for the Healers to know what they needed to do to heal her.

This was a fear running through the mind of one Remus Lupin as he sat beside Tonks hospital bed hoping that she would wake up sooner rather than later. As he sat there Remus thought back to the moments that lead to Tonks laying unmoving in front of him.

 _Kreacher had a smug look on his face when Sirius and Remus entered the kitchen but neither of them thought anything of it, Kreacher was always smug and proud of himself especially when it came to making Sirius life hell._

" _Go clean something why don't you," Sirius said in annoyance to Kreacher as he slumped out of the room._

 _Remus shook his head, "don't let Hermione hear you saying that."_

" _Why do you think I only say that when she's not around to yell at me," Sirius said matter-of-factly._

 _Remus sighed, "what do you think he was doing down here? He's not cooking or anything."_

 _Sirius shrugged, "who cares, probably just doing my dear mother's bidding again or something."_

 _Remus moved over to the kitchen and began making them tea._

 _Tonks arrived moments after Remus set the cups down on the table._

" _Hey cuzzy," Sirius grinned._

 _Tonks sighed, "you can grovel all you want I'm not giving you alcohol."_

 _Sirius started grumbling under his breath._

 _Tonks rolled her eyes and moved towards Remus who stood and pulled her into his arms. They shared a loving kiss and rolled their eyes when Sirius wolf-whistled._

" _You're just jealous that one of us did well in the love department," Tonks mocked._

 _Sirius playfully stuck his tongue out at her._

 _Remus shook his head and moved about making a cup of tea for his girlfriend as she sat across from her cousin._

" _How was work?" Remus asked Tonks as he placed a cup in front of her._

" _It was work," Tonks said vaguely._

" _That good huh?" Sirius grumbled._

 _Tonks rolled her eyes, she knew that her cousin hated being cooped up inside all the time but there was no reason for him to be rude to her._

" _Well I did have to go to Diagon Alley and I did buy something for my dear cousin but I guess he doesn't want it now," Tonks sighed dramatically._

 _Sirius ears perked up and his eyes widened, "have I told you lately how fantastic you are?"_

 _Tonks laughed and reached into her coat pocket pulling out two tiny paper bags, she waved her wand over them to make them their realistic size._

 _Sirius pouted slightly as she let the two bags sit there for a few minutes without acknowledging them._

 _Tonks took hold of one of the bags and handed it to Remus who smiled lovingly at her and looked in the bag._

 _The other bag sat there still unmoving much to Sirius disappointment._

 _Remus pulled four large blocks of chocolate out of his paper bag and kissed Tonks cheek gratefully._

 _Tonks smiled and then looked over at her pouting cousin._

 _Sighing Tonks grabbed the other bag and stood up to walk around and stand in front of her cousin._

" _This is to thank you for letting me stay here and to hopefully help you feel better about being trapped here all the time," Tonks said as she handed the bag to Sirius._

 _Sirius grinned and grabbed the bag enthusiastically as he searched through the bag, pulling items out of it one at a time._

 _There were two large blocks of Sirius favourite chocolate, a few dog toys for Sirius to enjoy when he became Padfoot, and the final item was a picture book describing Padfoot's journey's with Moony and Prongs._

 _Tonks had gone to a Muggle bookstore to get it made and then she did some research on how to turn it into a wizarding child picture book. It was the safest way for her to keep their secret of their nicknames and the illegality of their becoming animagi while at the same time putting the stories that Sirius would tell her into a form that he would be able to keep with him forever._

 _Sirius eyes actually welled up, "this is amazing," he choked out._

 _Tonks smiled sweetly and hugged her cousin tightly, "I figured you'd like to have your stories in a cute book form."_

 _Sirius chuckled, "yeah the animation does make it nicer than it actually was at times. Thanks for leaving the traitor out."_

 _Tonks shrugged as he released her and handed the book to Remus to examine, "I figured you'd probably kick me out if I didn't. Besides he is in one story. If you actually read the last story, I made it up, it's the way that I think you two would have handled the situation if Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't around."_

 _Remus read it before handing the book back to Sirius, "probably would have been more violent than that."_

 _Tonks laughed, "well I went to a Muggle kids bookstore so I decided not to be too violent with it."_

 _Sirius had just finished reading the story and went to tell Tonks what he thought when they heard the front door slam open._

 _The book and treats were forgotten as the three occupants jumped to their feet with their wands raised and ran into the entrance hall to quieten Walburga Black and see who had intruded on their peaceful evening._

 _The moonlight shone through the door lighting the room and illuminating the newcomers, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt._

" _Wha-" Tonks started but was interrupted by a bright white light that appeared beside her colleagues._

 _Remus had gone into the other room to silence Walburga and returned just before the white light began to speak._

" _Potter thinks that Black has been taken by the Dark Lord, he and five other students are on their way to the Department of Mysteries where he thinks Black is being held. All available help required. Black should not be there, he needs to stay behind to tell Albus what's happening," Severus Snape's voice spoke out before the white light disappeared._

 _Alastor nodded in the direction of where the light had been moments before, "that Nymphadora is why we're here."_

 _Without hesitation Tonks and Remus nodded in agreement to the unspoken words of 'you're going to help us save these kids'._

 _Sirius spoke up as the four pairs of eyes turned on him uncertainly, "don't you dare think that I'm staying behind. You're taking me with you."_

" _Siri you should stay here. I know that you won't but you should. Harry's already going to feel horrible when he realises that he was played, he doesn't need to see something actually happen to you. He needs to know that you are here and safe waiting to see him," Tonks said despite knowing that it was pointless to argue with her cousin when he had already made his mind up._

 _Sirius just gave her a tight hug, "you're the one that should be staying here. Dromeda will kill me if something happens to you and I didn't protect you."_

 _Tonks laughed slightly, "she'd forgive you. Mum misses not seeing you."_

" _After this I'll go see her whether Dumbledore likes it or not," Sirius said definitively as they pulled apart and the five left the house and headed to a safe apparation point._

 _They all apparated to the Ministry of Magic._

 _It took them ten minutes of searching through the various rooms in the Department of Mysteries before they found the five Hogwarts students._

 _Tonks spotted Lucius stood over Harry and quickly sent a stunning spell in his direction, it hit him just as he raised his own wand to cast who knows what spell at herself or Harry._

 _Tonks shared a quick worried look with Remus before they all headed in different directions sending off spells everywhere ensuring that they didn't put the students in more danger than they already were._

 _Tonks felt her heart leap to her throat when she spotted Bellatrix heading towards her. Tonks had never been scared of her crazed aunt but then again the last time she saw her the woman was locked up in Azkaban and Scrimgeour had been testing her loyalty to his department. Now as she came face-to-face with Bellatrix knowing that she could fight her Tonks had to admit to feeling slightly nervous._

 _Tonks nerves immediately disappeared however when Bellatrix sent a cruciatus curse towards her. Now was not the time to freak out._

 _Remus was on the opposite side of the room and wanted to scream to get Bellatrix attention away from Tonks but he knew he wouldn't be heard over the chaos around him. With his attention having been on his girlfriend he nearly missed the green sparks heading in his direction that would have taken him out without hesitation if he hadn't quickly jumped out of the way._

 _Remus decided that Tonks could look after herself and he quickly went on the defensive as more spells were sent in his direction._

 _Remus heart dropped as he watched Tonks fall down the stone steps on the other side of the room but he didn't have time to think as he flung spell after spell towards his attacker who he still hadn't identified in the chaos. With each movement Remus moved further around the room trying to reach his unmoving girlfriend, hoping that because he hadn't seen any green sparks near her that she was still alive._

 _Remus noticed Lucius heading towards Harry and Neville. He knew that as worried as he was of Tonks he needed to save the boy's otherwise she would kill him. Without another thought Remus jumped down to stand between the two students and the determined Death Eater._

" _Harry, round up the others and GO!" Remus heard himself shout as he hauled a spell at Lucius._

 _Moments later the fighting came to a halt, all except Bellatrix versus Sirius. Remus looked up and spotted the cause for the ending, Dumbledore._

 _Remus watched in horror as he saw Sirius getting hit by a spell and falling back into the veil. He was frozen on the spot as he watched his friend disappear into the nothingness. It was like his entire world was falling apart again. He'd lost his last friend and there was a chance that the only woman he's ever loved was dead or dying on the steps mere metres from where he stood._

 _Remus was pulled from his reverie seconds later when he heard Harry shouting for Sirius. He could see him sprinting to the veil and knew instantly that he needed to stop Harry before he followed Sirius into the veil._

 _Without a second thought Remus grabbed Harry around the chest to hold him back._

" _There's nothing you can do Harry..." Remus said._

" _Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!" Harry insisted._

" _It's too late Harry," Remus tried again._

" _We can still reach him…" Harry tried again as he struggled against Remus' hold._

" _There's nothing you can do Harry… nothing… he's gone," Remus voice broke._

 _Harry continued to fight against Remus hold and yell at him._

 _Remus continued to hold onto Harry tightly and try to tell him that Sirius didn't need saving, he was dead._

 _Remus finally got the upperhand and dragged Harry away from the veil and over to where he saw Alastor trying to revive the love of his life._

 _Neville crawled over to them. Remus struggled to tear his eyes from Tonks but noticed that Neville needed his help. For the moment his love would have to wait._

" _Here," Remus spoke quietly as he pointed his wand to Neville's legs, "finite," Remus spoke as Neville's legs repaired themselves, "let's find the others. Where are they all Neville?"_

 _Remus didn't know where he was supposed to look, looking at the veil made him regret letting Sirius come with them, looking at where Tonks lay made him regret letting her come along. It didn't matter what he regretted though, he knew that there would be nothing that he could have done to stop either of them from coming therefore there could be no way that he could have protected them both._

" _Dey're all back dere," Neville spoke, "a brain addacked Ron bud I dink he's all righd and Herbione's unconscious bud we could feel a bulse."_

 _They all turned to watch as Kingsley hit the ground yelling in pain as Bellatrix fled._

 _Dumbledore attempted to take her out but his spell only hit a shield._

 _Remus hadn't been holding onto Harry tight enough and he took advantage of this by ripping his arm from Remus slackened grip._

 _Remus felt the release a moment too late and yelled hoarsely, "Harry….. No!"_

 _It was pointless though Harry was already chasing after Bellatrix and yelling about having to kill her for killing Sirius,_

 _Remus sighed as he helped Neville over to his friends._

 _Remus felt his heart shatter as he turned to see Alastor still trying desperately to revive Tonks._

 _Slowly he moved over to Kingsley and helped his friend hop over to the pair._

" _How long?" Kingsley asked Alastor as Remus helped him sit down beside the two._

" _I don't know," Alastor admitted quietly._

 _Remus knelt beside his girlfriend and kissed her limp hand gently before planting a kiss to her cheek then her lips. There was no response in movement from her but Alastor pressed his fingers to her neck and found her pulse._

" _It's weak but it's there. You need to get her to St Mungo's," Alastor said firmly._

 _Remus nodded, despite feeling shattered he picked Tonks up bridal style and headed to where Dumbledore was setting up a portkey for him to take Tonks to St Mungo's._

" _She's tough, she'll be fine," Dumbledore attempted to reassure him._

" _Look out for Harry," Remus requested._

" _Of course," Dumbledore responded as he handed the portkey to Remus and watched as the couple disappeared._

After that Remus had been forced to let Tonks go into the hands of Healers, that had been twelve hours ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A/N: I apologise profusely for not posting this chapter sooner. My only excuse is that I had forgotten that I had actually posted the first chapter. I hope that you like this chapter and there will be another one soon.

It had been 21 hours since Remus allowed the Healers to take his love from him.

18 hours since Tonks had been placed in the bed of the room that he now sat beside.

14 hours since Molly and Arthur had come by to see how she was.

12 hours since Albus Dumbledore himself had come to check on her.

8 hours since Alastor and Kingsley had bought Andromeda and Ted to see their daughter.

Kingsley had tried to get Remus to leave the room to give Tonks parents some time alone with her but he hadn't registered that he had been spoken to. Remus focus was still only on Tonks and he refused to let go of her hand.

Andromeda and Ted didn't mind letting Remus stay, they were just glad that he was taking good care of their daughter.

Andromeda questioned Remus, delicately, about Sirius and what had happened to him. Remus then asked Andromeda how he should tell Tonks about Sirius death. That conversation managed to distract him for two hours as the two tried to work out the best time and way to break the news to the Auror that they both loved dearly.

Everyone that visited wanted to know what happened, why it happened, who put Tonks in such a situation, if she was going to be okay, and if the Healers knew what had caused her to need treatment here.

4 hours ago Remus had been losing hope of ever seeing Tonks dark blue twinkling eyes again.

2 hours ago Remus had been told by a Healer that Tonks should wake up by the end of the week, he lost more hope.

20 minutes ago Remus had felt slight movement from Tonks fingers but still she didn't respond to his calling of her name.

Now Remus sat, more hopeful than before, waiting for his love to open her eyes.

Remus squeezed Tonks hand gently in hopes of waking her.

"Dora please…. Please wake up….. Dora I need you…. I love you….. Please wake up," Remus begged as tears sprung to his eyes.

Remus hated waiting and until she woke up he was all alone in the world. Everyone else had other people to worry about, he only had Tonks now.

As if she had heard his pleas Tonks fingers moved again, more obviously this time, her hand tightening around his own.

Remus lifted his head slowly to look at Tonks and noticed her eyelids fluttering.

All of the hope left Remus to be replaced with relief as her eyes opened.

Remus was on his feet in an instant to look her in the eyes.

"Hi," Tonks said hoarsely.

Remus smiled widely, tears still in his eyes, "hi yourself."

Tonks smiled softly and made a motion for water, her throat too dry to ask the question.

Remus immediately grabbed the water jug from the side table and poured some water into a glass and handed it to Tonks. He helped her to drink it having noticed that her hands were shaking slightly.

After he put the glass back on the side table Remus grasped Tonks hand in both of his and kissed each of her fingers delicately.

"What happened?" Tonks asked nervously.

Tonks and Remus had been together for a little over a year and Tonks was aware of all of Remus nervous ticks. He usually kissed each of her fingers when he had to tell her something but didn't know how to.

Remus refused to meet her eyes knowing that we he had to say was likely going to break her heart and he couldn't bare to be the one to bring her so much pain.

"Who?" Tonks asked, her voice shaking.

"S-S-Sirius," Remus choked out through the lump in his throat.

Tonks didn't say a word or even react for what felt like forever to Remus in that moment. His heart was breaking as he watched his love stare off into nothingness.

After what felt like an eternity the news sunk in and Tonks started to sob.

Within minutes she was bawling her eyes out and sobbing uncontrollably.

Remus was out of his seat and holding her close to him as soon as the tears started to fall from her eyes.

Despite the pain that Tonks felt in her chest from her injuries she held onto Remus tightly.

They had no idea how much time had passed as they remained holding onto one another for dear life. They were pulled apart by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

The couple turned to see Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Alastor, and Kingsley standing in the doorway.

Remus motioned for them all to enter the room. Molly walked briskly over to the other side of Tonks bed to that which Remus was on. Everyone else situated themselves around Tonks bed.

Molly hugged her tightly, "I'm so sorry sweetheart."

Tonks took in a strangled breath and nodded slightly to acknowledge that she had heard Molly's sympathetic statement.

Alastor moved around to pull the women apart and inspect Tonks injuries, "you shouldn't be moving so much with broken ribs Nymphadora," he said sternly.

Tonks just nodded slightly in response before smiling softly, "I've had worse."

"Don't remind us," Kingsley sighed but his smile gave away that he wasn't really annoyed at her for her statement.

Alastor grunted, "next time there's a fight remind me to wrap you in a disillusionment charm. At least that way your enemy will have a hard time finding you."

Kingsley let out a full belly laugh in response, "didn't you already try that? Remember two years ago we were tracking some believed Death Eaters and you put Tonks under a disillusionment charm to keep her from getting hurt for the umpteenth time that month and she ended up tripping herself up giving away our position."

"Right, remind me to never let you on field assignments again," Alastor huffed.

Tonks had the decency to blush slightly at that, "I'm accident prone. There's no cure for that. Nothing can be done about it."

"There has to be something surely one person can't just be as naturally clumsy as you," Fred spoke up.

"Actually it's not a natural thing. Your dear brother Charlie decided to enlist Peeves help in having things randomly appear for me to trip over. I've been clumsy ever since," Tonks explained.

"Wow our brother is cooler than we thought," George grinned.

"Thanks," a voice behind them all spoke.

"Charlie?!" Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Fred, and George exclaimed in unison.

"Why are you all surprised? I told you I was coming for a week, I told you last week that I was coming this week," Charlie said.

"Of course dear but how did you know where we were?" Molly questioned.

"Well I was intending to visit my best friend only to be told by Andromeda that she was here, again. When I went home and you weren't there I figured you'd be here," Charlie explained.

"Wait what was Mum doing at my apartment?" Tonks asked.

"She wasn't, I forgot where you live so I went to your parents house," Charlie said, "so what did you do this time? I swear everytime I want to visit you you're in hospital."

"Well this time it's thanks to my lovely aunt, Bellatrix," Tonks informed her friend.

"Ugh, when will that bit… woman give you a break?" Charlie quickly changed the direction of his statement when he spotted Molly glaring at him.

"Apparently not soon enough," Tonks sighed, "she killed Sirius."

"How did you know that? I didn't get a chance to tell you," Remus said in confusion.

"I put two and two together, she's the only Death Eater that would want both of us dead. There's no way she would have given anyone else the opportunity, especially Lucius. She took me out first to give herself the chance to take out Sirius," Tonks explained, "she probably didn't plan on me surviving though."

"Well Lestrange is on the loose," Alastor stated, "You're on desk duty until I say otherwise," he decided.

Tonks sighed, "I guess there's no point in arguing with you?"

"None," Alastor said sternly.

Tonks just nodded.

"Really? You're just going to accept desk duty? You hate desk duty, you always argue why you have to be out in the field and Mad-Eye always gives in," Kingsley said in disbelief.

"Yeah well I figured that there's no point in arguing this time when I'm surrounded by people that would probably agree with Mad-Eye leaving me with no choice but desk duty in the end anyway," Tonks explained.

"If I had it my way you wouldn't go on another field mission," Remus informed her.

Tonks rolled her eyes, "I'm stronger than you give me credit for."

"I would never deny your strength but I also just experienced the worst 24 hours of my life give or take and I don't ever want to go through that again," Remus admitted.

Tonks smiled lovingly at him but didn't get the chance to answer.

"You do know who you're dating right? I mean I love her like a sister but man she is accident prone," Charlie said.

"Charles don't be an rude. We all know that Tonks can handle herself," Arthur said sternly.

"Thank you Arthur," Tonks said with a grin.

They all chatted for another hour before Molly decided that they should all leave to let the couple get some rest.

Even though Tonks was now awake Remus still refused to leave her side for the following four days that she was held in St Mungo's. When they allowed her to leave it was the day that the Hogwarts Express would be returning to London.

Tonks and Remus had just showered and changed at Grimmauld Place.

"I shouldn't let you come, you're still recovering. We can handle Harry's aunt and uncle without you," Remus said for the fifth time since they had left the hospital a little over an hour ago.

"I'm going to say this one last time Remus and if you don't get it after that then it's not my fault. I. Am. Going. To. Kings. Cross. Station. With. You. To. Talk. To. Harry's. Aunt. And. Uncle," Tonks said emphasising every word.

Remus sighed, "ok. Fine. You can come with me as long as you promise to take it easy this afternoon in your apartment."

"Fine," Tonks agreed.

The couple arrived at Kings Cross less than an hour later with only 15 minutes to spare before the train arrived. Alastor looked unimpressed to see Tonks. Kingsley, Molly, and Arthur gave her a slightly worried glance, while Fred and George looked happy to see her up and about.

"I tried to stop her but she's too stubborn, she's worse than Sirius," Remus explained to their companions.

"As long as I don't see that bubble-gum pink hair at work tomorrow or you for that matter then it's fine," Alastor said.

Tonks just laughed and shook her head, "I think Scrimgeour would have a fit if I turned up. He came to see me yesterday and told me to take three weeks off with pay. If I turn up tomorrow he's going to have two Aurors stationed outside my apartment door for the three weeks."

"Well then I think that's a good excuse to take some time off," Arthur said.

"I quite agree Tonks dear, you shouldn't even be here. You need to be resting to allow your body more time to heal. I'm amazed the Healers let you out so soon," Molly said.

"Well they don't know what spell Bellatrix hit me with so there's not much that they can do. They did warn Remus to take me in if something didn't seem right though," Tonks explained.

"Meaning I'll be watching her like a hawk," Remus promised.

Tonks rolled her eyes but smiled still, she knew how lucky she was to have Remus and nothing would change that.

The clock above them chimed to signal a new hour and the waiting families seemed to move unconsciously closer to the barrier. Even Molly seemed to move slightly more closer.

Tonks looked at Alastor, "see the Muggles anywhere?"

Alastor's magical eye was whizzing around in the socket clearly trying to find something or rather someone.

"Two pillars behind us, they look very uncomfortable already," Alastor informed their group.

Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, and Alastor watched in silence as Molly and Arthur greeted the kids. As Molly let go of Harry Remus stepped slightly closer and Harry moved closer to the four of them.

"Hello Harry," Remus spoke first.

"Hi," Harry responded, "I didn't expect… What are you all doing here?"

Tonks and Remus both smiled slightly as their companions looked around them to ensure that they weren't drawing too much attention.

"Well, we thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting them take you home," Remus explained to Harry.

"I dunno if that's a good idea," Harry said quickly.

"Oh, I think it is," Alastor growled as he moved slightly closer to Harry, "that'll be them will it Potter?"

Alastor pointed his thumb over his shoulder as he magical eye refocused on the Muggles in question a few metres behind them.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ah, Harry," Arthur said as he rejoined their group, "well… shall we do it then?"

"Yeah, I reckon so Arthur," Alastor responded.

Their group walked over to the Dursley's who looked appalled that Harry had so many people with him and slightly terrified as they looked at each person who approached them.

Tonks tried her hardest not to feel joy at watching the Dursley's squirm. They had all heard a variety of stories about the different things that Harry's 'family' made him do and none of them sat well with Tonks. She was glad that she was getting the chance to put the fear of God into these people.

Remus was trying his hardest not to punch Harry's uncle in the face for the horrible things he had done to Harry over the years. Harry was a special child who deserved all of the love and care that family should have for one another. Harry deserved the love and care that all of the people around him offered him every chance they had.

Tonks had to admit that she zoned out a little during their warning to the Dursley's. She was staring furiously at Petunia who should have protected and cared about Harry. She was his blood relative in a way that her husband and son could never be. Petunia should have loved Harry the way that Lily would have loved Dudley, unconditionally and completely.

Tonks stood there wanting nothing more than to take Harry home with her so that he wouldn't be sentenced to living with his horrible relatives for the next few weeks. She was pulled from her thoughts when she noticed that they were all saying goodbye to Harry.

Remus squeezed her hand gently to get her attention and Tonks pulled Harry into a tight hug with the promise of rescuing him as soon as it was possible.

Harry hugged her back tightly and thanked her, hoping beyond hope that she would be able to keep her promise.

Remus hugged Harry next and promised that they would get him out of there quickly.

Harry hugged him back tightly and thanked him, having both Tonks and Remus make that promise Harry hoped that they would be able to succeed.

Tonks and Remus arrived at Tonks' apartment already coming up with ideas for how to get Harry away from his relatives.


End file.
